


Двое избранных

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Чтобы спасти волшебный мир от Волдеморта, Кроули и Азирафаэлю совершенно необходимо воспитать из младенца настоящего Избранного.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 5





	Двое избранных

— Рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца у тех, кто трижды бросал ему вызов! —нетерпеливо бросил Кроули. — Я знаю, кто этот младенец, Азирафаэль, клянусь тебе чем угодно!

— Но... 

Кроули повелительно поднял руку, заставляя Азирафаэля замолчать. Он сказал тоном, не терпящим возражений:

— Это Невилл Лонгботтом. И чтобы какое-то жалкое змееподобное недоразумение не разрушило весь этот мирок, который нам обоим так нравится, ангел, мы должны воспитать из него настоящего воина!

— Ну да, демон, ты-то в змеях и змееподобных гораздо лучше разбираешься, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. 

Кроули поморщился:

— В этом Волдеморте нет никакого змеиного шарма. Жалкий подражатель.

— Полный дилетант, — согласился Азирафаэль. 

— Итак, с чего начнем, ангел? Ты, значит, будешь учить его всяким вашим штучкам, якобы добро побеждает зло. А я — окунать носом в суровую реальность. 

Желтые глаза Кроули в предвкушении блеснули. 

— В моей голове это звучало как-то благостней, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. 

— Так уж она устроена, твоя голова, — посочувствовал Кроули.

***

— Я не верю своим глазам, Кроули, — Азирафаэль чувствовал себя таким не по-ангельски разозленным, что в данную минуту был совершенно не способен спокойно усидеть на месте. Чайная чашка лихорадочно тряслась у него в руке. — Как ты умудрился вообще до такого додуматься! Выкинуть ребенка из окна! Наш Невилл мог... — он задохнулся, глаза его наполнились слезами. — Да он мог разбиться!

Кроули поморщился.

— Ой, брось ты. Сработала стихийная магия, и он поскакал по лужайке, как резиновый мячик. Зато теперь миссис Лонгботтом не будет каждую минуту причитать, что ее внук, не дай Мерлин, окажется сквибом.

Азирафаэль замер, не донеся чашку с чаем до рта.

— Так ты все подстроил? И магический выброс — тоже? 

Кроули криво улыбнулся и поправил очки.

— Если только самую чуточку. Не мог же я позволить нашему подопечному разбиться в лепешку?

***

— АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ! ЭТО ТЫ ДОДУМАЛСЯ ПОДАРИТЬ МАЛЬЧИШКЕ ЖАБУ?

Тот залился румянцем.

— Она скакала по саду и выглядела такой одинокой и несчастной, — принялся оправдываться Азирафаэль. — Я не мог ее не подобрать. Да и Невиллу она, кажется, понравилась. Ребенку не хватает друзей, и я подумал...

— Плохо подумал, — с нескрываемым сарказмом сказал Кроули. — Ты соображаешь, откуда взялась эта жаба?

— А что? — вскинулся Азирафаэль.

— Да так, — лениво отозвался Кроули. — Просто вчера заходил Лигур и забыл пару своих питомцев.

— Ох.

— Вот именно.

***

— Кроули, у меня для тебя плохие новости.

— Ох, Азирафаэль, даже не начинай. У нас хорошо получается. Наш Невилл с десяток Волдемортов без хвоста оставит к концу первого курса.

— Что... Постой, разве у Волдеморта есть хвост? — страшно удивился Азирафаэль.

— А что, нет? — еще больше удивился Кроули. — Неудачник.

Азирафаэль нетерпеливо махнул рукой:

— Я не о том. Кажется, мы воспитали не того мальчика.

— Что? — вскричал Кроули. 

Азирафаэль уныло кивнул.

***

— Все-таки мне нравится изображать привидение Хогвартса, — мечтательно улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Можно ходить сквозь стены и беспрепятственно пробираться в библиотеку.

— Или в теплицы, — согласился Кроули. — Тут столько замечательных экземпляров.

— И оба наших потенциальных Избранных под присмотром.

Кроули кивнул.

— Ага. И нормальный, и задохлик из чулана.

На мгновение повисло молчание. Затем Азирафаэль взглянул на него с надеждой:

— Кстати, я хотел спросить...

— О нет, нет, нет, нет! — завопил Кроули и зажал уши руками. Но так как руки, как и уши, были бесплотными, звук сквозь них проходил беспрепятственно, чем Азирафаэль беззастенчиво и воспользовался. 

— Нет, ты послушай меня, Кроули, послушай! Мы сегодня идём на юбилей смерти к Нику? Мы должны идти, Кроули! И даже не смей отнекиваться, я уже пообещал, что мы будем! 

Кроули закатил глаза, всем своим видом выражая глубочайшее презрение. 

— Это еще зачем? Ты помнишь, мы были на юбилее у Кровавого барона в прошлом году, скука, откровенно говоря, смертная. Не думаю, что в этом будет иначе. 

Азирафаэль отчего-то смутился. 

— Ник обещал, что будут блинчики, — тихо сказал он. 

Кроули приподнял бровь, не веря своим ушам:

— Что, прости?! 

Если бы призраки могли краснеть, щеки Азирафаэля, наверное, уже пылали бы. 

Он поспешно поправился:

— Я говорю, Нику обещал, что мы будем там... лично.

— Сделаю вид, что я тебе поверил, — в сарказме, которым сочился голос Кроули, можно было утопить половину населения Земли. Однако Азирафаэлю все было нипочем. Он буквально засиял от радости. 

— О, значит, мы идём?! Спасибо!

— Ты невыносим, Азирафаэль, — сморщился Кроули. 

— Спасибо, спасибо. Спасибо!

***

— Как ты думаешь, Гарри с Невиллом там справятся? — Азирафаэль озабоченно заглянул в туннель, уходящий глубоко под школу, где только что скрылись оба Избранных, непонятно, правда, какой из них настоящий. Азирафаэлю больше нравился Гарри, Кроули — Невилл. — Мне кажется, там довольно... Неуютно. И грязно, — сказал он неуверенно, потрогав призрачным пальцем край отошедшей в сторону раковины. 

— Я о них позаботился, — успокоил его Кроули, — отправил им с фениксом меч Гриффиндора. Между прочим, это должна быть твоя работа, — взглянул он на Азирафаэля с упреком. — В конце концов, кто из нас хранитель огненного меча?

Тот отвел глаза.

***

— Как хорошо все-таки вновь иметь тело, — Кроули с хрустом потянулся. — Даже жаль, дружище, что тебе приходится оставаться в Хогвартсе. И присматривать за нашими мальчишками.

Азирафаэль завистливо вздохнул.

— Послушай, а это не опасно?

— Внедриться в банду к этому неудачнику Волдеморту под именем юного Барти Крауча? — Кроули широко улыбнулся и подмигнул. — Не-а. Ничуточки. Заодно научу его приспешников чему-нибудь плохому. Например, есть яблоки маленького Малфоя. 

— Удачи, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль ему в спину.

А потом была война. Точнее, Война — разумеется, она ни за что не пропустила бы их маленькую заварушку. 

Азирафаэль готов был поклясться, что видел ее рыжую макушку в школьных коридорах.

Правда, он вполне мог перепутать ее с кем-нибудь из Уизли, так что заключать пари на этот счет он бы точно не рискнул.

***

— Мы все-таки не ошиблись в наших мальчиках, — задумчиво протянул Кроули, рассматривая бокал с шампанским. Пламя свечи, причудливо искажаясь, ломко трепетало в пузырьках.

— И все-таки это я не ошибся, — поправил его Азирафаэль с легким намеком на самодовольство. — Ведь это мой Гарри завалил Волдеморта.

— «Завалил»? — хмыкнул Кроули. — Ладно, пусть будет «завалил». А как красиво мой Невилл прикончил эту змею... Какая красавица была эта Нагини... — добавил он мечтательно.

Азирафаэль изумленно поднял брови.

— Красавица?

Кроули кашлянул.

— Неважно, сменим тему, —поспешно сказал он. — Здорово, что я в детстве много играл с Невиллом в змеином облике. Ну, как Каа с Маугли... НЕВАЖНО! 

Заметив, как вытянулось лицо Азирафаэля, он замолчал, чувствуя себя как никогда пристыженным.

— Кстати, так что там с огненным мечом? — спросил он, просто чтобы увести разговор в безопасное русло. — Ты ведь говорил, что почти напал на его след? 

— НЕВАЖНО, — эхом отозвался Азирафаэль и отчаянно покраснел.


End file.
